Hungary in Our Sound 3
Hungary participated in the third edition of Our Sound. The local Media Services and Support Trust Fund (MTVA) and the Hungarian broadcaster Duna Media Service Provider will organise the national final Egy Magyar Dal 02 in order to select the Hungarian entry for the third edition in Antalya, Turkey. Before Our Sound Egy Magyar Dal 02 Egy Magyar Dal 02 is the second edition of Egy Magyar Dal, the music competition that selects Hungary's entries for Our Sound. Competing entries Artists and songwriters were able to submit their song entries from 25 June 2019 to 25 July 2019. Competing artists were required to either hold Hungarian citizenship or be able to speak Hungarian fluently. Artists were permitted to collaborate with international composers and submit songs in English and/or in a recognised minority language in Hungary, however, in such cases a translation of the lyrics to Hungarian were required. After the submission period, it was revealed that 201 submissions were received of which 12 were ultimately selected for the competition by a ten-member selection panel. 'Semi-final 1' The first semi-final took place at the MTVA studio in Budapest on 17 August 2019. The six competing entries first faced a public televote where the top two songs advanced: "Nemesfém" performed by yesyes and "Csoda érzem" performed by Laura Cserpes. An additional qualifier was selected from the remaining four entries by the jury: "Supersonal 2" performed by Majka és a Ők. : Televote qualifier : Jury qualifier 'Semi-final 2' The second semi-final took place at the MTVA studio in Budapest on 21 August 2019. The six competing entries first faced a public televote where the top two songs advanced: "Ocean" performed by Platon Karataev and "Falevél" performed by Zareh Kan x Solange. An additional qualifier was selected from the remaining four entries by the jury: "Éltük az éjszakát" performed by Olivér Berkes. : Televote qualifier : Jury qualifier 'Final' The final took place on 26 August 2019 at the MTVA studio in Budapest. The six competing entries first faced a public televote where the top two songs advanced to the superfinal: "Éltük az éjszakát" performed by Olivér Berkes and "Nemesfém" performed by yesyes. An additional qualifier was selected from the remaining four entries by the jury: "Falevél" performed by Zareh Kan x Solange. In the superfinal, the winner was determined exclusively by public voting (internet votes and televotes). : Televote qualifier : Jury qualifier At Our Sound Once all the competing songs for the first edition had been released, the running order for the semi-finals was decided through a draw. Hungary was an early favorite with the bookies, sitting in second place to win on the day of the first semi-final. Hungary performed fifteenth in the first semi-final, following the entry from the United Kingdom and before the entry from Slovenia. At the end of the night, Hungary was one of the ten countries announced as qualifying for the grand final. 'Semi-final' Voting Voting during the three shows involved each country awarding one set of 20, 17, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6–4, 1 points to their 10 favourite songs. Points Awarded to Hungary Points Awarded by Hungary